Effect
by WingvsFangs
Summary: With the plan of meeting the girls at the bar a failure, this story is what happens after Jodie gets chewed out by Nathan. One-shot


**I am back again to give you lovely readers another one-shot from the wonderful Beyond: Two souls universe. I guess this is similar to my first one-shot, in that I am creating an extension of a scene in the game. This story is set during chapter 12: Like other girls except Jodie has already been caught by the guard. Please enjoy!**

**Dedicated to Lilyth Celestyn. This story would have never been created without you asking for more and letting an idea I had in the back of my mind become a reality.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in the game, Beyond: Two Souls and do not gain any profit from this work.**

"I'm sorry... I just wanted to go out and be like everyone else for once." Jodie whispered softy with eyes firmly planted on the carpet which she just noticed looked faded from when she first arrived. Her plan of sneaking out of the base with a controlled Cole failed and Nathan had rushed back to lectureher for the past half an hour. Jodie could feel Aiden's smug attitude from being right about turning back and a _I told you so_ wanting to burst from him_._ Prick.

Nathan sighed and lowered himself down onto the bed that Jodie was also sitting on and pulled down the teen's head to his broad shoulder.

"I know Jodie."

"I know." The scientist repeated himself and began stroking the girl's short hair like what Nathan used to with his own daughter during her distress. Sweet memories of his pouting daughter when she could not get a puppy for her seventh birthday like her best friend because of her mother's allergies and she sat inside her playhouse with her bottom lip poking out.

It was not until Nathan squeezed inside the miniature house and held her close while stroking her hair that she finally left the playhouse and saw that she did indeed receive a pet but not a puppy instead a leopard gecko. She let out a fit of giggles as the gecko started to walk up her arm, the smile never left her face all day. She had a lovely smile and she would usually always wear it...even with soulless eyes, blood and shattered glass on her face the smile was still there. Laura...

Nathan snapped back to reality and pushed Jodie away suddenly, ignoring the confusion and hurt that passed through her eyes. Getting back up Nathan moved next to Cole who was watching their embrace with soft eyes, he was the type of man to be swayed easily with emotion.

"You are not going to get off with just a hug and an apology, there will be a punishment." Nathan declared firmly.

Cole put his hand on the man's shoulder with compassion in his eyes.

"Maybe a punishment is too much for Jodie. You can tell that she is sorry for what she did." Cole tried to steer the decision in Jodie's favor but Nathan's mind was set and with the onslaught of memories of his family, all the man wanted to do was drink until the pain left him.

"It's ok, Cole. I can deal with any punishment." Jodie spoke up and looked Nathan in the eye.

"Good. No television, Internet or playing your guitar for two weeks."

Jodie gave Nathan a hard stare and appeared to want to argue against his decision but after a few moments she wavered and sighed.

"...Fine." The teen answered begrudgingly. Running a hand through her hair, she just wanted the situation to be over.

The scientist seemed to accept her answer and left the room in a rush without even a saying goodbye.

Jodie laid down on her bed letting her arms fall over the side of the bed and stared at the ceiling.

"He is really angry with me."

Cole shook his head.

"No, he was just worried. It is dangerous to be out at night by yourself even if you have Aiden, anything can happen. Jodie... we are acting this way because we care, remember that, Princess." Cole answered compassionately.

Jodie continued to stare at the ceiling as if she did not hear a word Cole just said but her hands tightening into fist betrayed her lack of response. Slowly Cole left the room and just as he was about to turn the doorknob he felt two arms circle around his chest. Not moving the man felt Jodie rest her head on his back.

"I am sorry, Cole." Jodie croaked, her mouth feeling too dry and her eyes were starting to itch.

Turning around to face Jodie the man hugged her back. They stayed like that for a moment before Jodie gradually pulled away.

"I forgive you, Princess." Cole said sincerely.

"Thank you."

Cole nodded to himself and pushed Jodie's fallen bangs behind her ear. Before leaving the room he told Jodie good night and quietly shut the door behind him.

Jodie moved back to her room to pick up the objects Aiden knocked down to the floor.

"You can say it."

"_Say what?" _Aiden asked bemused.

"Stop the innocent act, Aiden. We both know what you want to say, so just say it!" Annoyance starting to rise slightly from the teen as she placed a stuffed animal back on the shelf.

"_I can think one thing but I believe you have been though enough with Nathan, so I will my comments to myself. Although I can't really understand why you would want to meet these girls at the bar, they are a bunch of losers."_

Jodie whirled around and shouted, "They are not losers!"

"_Yes they are. You have even started to dress like them and you look ridiculous. Just be yourself." _Aiden stated matter of fact.

"Myself? A sixteen year old with an entity attached to her since birth and is tested on by scientists everyday because of this and is randomly attacked by infraworld entities. I am sure that people will be fighting tooth and nail to be my friend." Jodie answered sarcastically with an eye roll, ignoring the fact an entity without even a body just criticized her fashion sense.

"_As they should be. I am your friend and I like you, attacking entities and all."_

"You do not count." Jodie relied and looked over her now semi-cleaned up room.

"_Why not?" _Aiden countered.

"You're connected to me and I am the they only person you can talk to, there is not many opinions when it comes for your social life." Jodie said while pulling off her shoes.

"_I could have haunted you, like in those movies you watch."_

"This is coming from the person that was once afraid of the infraworld entities." Jodie said after she laid back down on her bed.

"_You were also."_

"I was the one getting attacked." Jodie answered tiredly with a yawn.

"_I got over it."_

"Hmm, ok." the teen unconvincingly agreed.

"_I did!" _Aiden shouted.

"Yeah, yeah." Jodie muttered as she pulled the blanket over her when the light automatically turned off.

"_You are not going to change into your pajamas?"_

"No, I feel drained. Good night." Jodie turned to her side and closed her eyes.

Aiden turned to the shelf and grabbed Jodie's pink stuffed rabbit, Bunny Gruff, then placed it next to the teen's face. Cracking open her eyes, Jodie gave a soft smile before hugging her stuffed companion to her chest.

"Thanks, Aiden." Jodie whispered.

"You will always have me on your side."

Jodie content with Aiden's answer let her eyes close again and fell into a dreamless sleep. When Aiden was sure that Jodie was fast asleep he said to himself at thought that has filled his mind every since Jodie's parents abandoned her.

"_Because you are mine, just as I am yours."_

**And cut. :)**

**I hope you liked my story! Reviews are always welcomed and please give me any constructive criticism. **

**On another note the weirdest thing happened to me while I was writing my story. A cockroach flew into my room and landed on my wall then my dad came in a second later with a broom and tried to coax the roach to climb onto the broom's hairs like a bug whisper. After five minutes I guess the bug was finally 'convinced' that my dad was not trying to kill him and walked on the broom then my dad set him free, he seemed very pleased with himself. **

**I thought the experience was interesting, so I would like to share. ^_^**


End file.
